Poker Night
by Rivercat
Summary: During a storm the power goes out and the Bladebreakers decide to play a different kind of game. But wait, what's up with Max?


_**Disclaimer: Didn't own, Don't own, will never own.**_

_**Poker Night**_

It was about 9:00 at night and the Blade Breakers were bored. Usually they would find something to do, but tonight it seemed as if the world was against them. They couldn't train because it was pouring outside. Scratch that, it was raging outside. Even Kai decided that it wouldn't be a good idea to go out in that. They couldn't practice inside either, since the hotel they were staying in wouldn't allow it.

To make matters worse, the power was out. The hotel provided special emergency lights but that was all. They couldn't watch Television, listen to music, or even talk on the phone! Even Kenny's laptop was running low on battery power. Dizzy had turned herself off over an hour ago saying not to bother her until the power came back on. A bored Kenny is a scary Kenny.

For a while things had been okay. Kenny had tinkered with their blades, Kai had read a book, Ray had meditated, and Max and Tyson had eaten all the snacks in the refrigerator. But these things couldn't last. Kenny could only do so much without his laptop, the food ran out, and neither Ray nor Kai could concentrate with a bored Max and Tyson around. That was an hour ago.

"Come on, someone has to know something we can do," cried Max in desperation.

"For the last time Maxy, there is nothing to do," said an exasperated Ray. He had tried to be patient, but even his patience had its limits.

"Well there has to be something. I don't think Kenny can last much longer," Said a worried Max. Everyone glanced over to the corner of the room where Kenny was sitting. He was curled up with a shut down Dizzy in his lap, talking as if she were still on. This had been going on for a good half an hour and they were all getting worried.

"Come on think, think!" Cried Max. Looking around, he spotted Tyson. Now usually Tyson would have been the most bored. He also would be the one to think of something to get rid of said boredom. That something might have been silly or ridiculous, but at this point they were willing to try anything.

However, Tyson wasn't being his usual warm, motivated and often times loud self. No, instead he was seated by the window watching the storm raging outside. He seemed entranced by it. Normally, this quiet Tyson would have been welcomed, but not tonight. The one night they wanted Tyson to be crazy and loud and FUN was the night he got all silent and still.

"That's it," said Kai as he suddenly stood up. Everyone looked at Kai in shock. That was the first thing he had said all evening. Amazed they all watched as Kai stalked over to where Tyson was sitting. Even the Chief had stopped his insane babble to watch.

"Tyson," said Kai, as he stood right behind the blue haired boy arms crossed. No answer, Tyson didn't seem to hear him. This of course angered Kai to no end. Uncrossing his arms, he reached out and tapped Tyson on the shoulder.

Upon feeling the tap, Tyson spun around quickly trying to shake off his trance like state induced by the magnificent storm outside. Blinking, Tyson looked up into his captain's face. "Oh, hey Kai. Did you want something?"

Shaking their heads in disbelief, they watched boredom forgotten for a moment.

"Everyone else is bored and won't shut up. Think of something."

At the order Tyson looked at Kai in surprise. "Um…" He replied scratching the back of his head. What exactly was he supposed to say to that?

Max decided to risk Kai's wrath and put his two cents in. Yes he was that bored. "Yeah, come on Tyson think of something. I'm really, really bored. Please?" Max unleashed his patented puppy eyes.

"Okay, okay," said Tyson hastily, holding out his hands as if to ward Max off. He hated those blasted puppy dog eyes! Crossing his arms in an unconscious imitation of Kai, Tyson set to thinking. What could they do?

The next few minutes were spent in silence as they waited for Tyson to think of something. The only sound came from the storm outside. Just as they were about to snap from waiting Tyson cried out, "I got it," and ran out of the room in a flash. The others were left blinking at each other.

Before they could say anything, Tyson was back. He moved to stand in front of them all, triumphantly holding a pack of cards in his hand. Smiling his famous Mega-watt smile Tyson declared, "We can play poker!"

For a moment no one said anything. Tyson's smile began to dim a little and he was trying to think of something else when everyone began to talk at once.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, we now have something to do!"

"I play poker online so you better watch out!"

"You know, that is a really good idea."

"Hn"

(A/N Can you guess who's who? ;p )

Laughing in relief, Tyson motioned his friends over. "Come on, we can play on the table."

"Ok!" Cried a jubilant Max as he immediately bounced over.

Ray calmly followed, grabbing the lantern on the way. "Here, now we can see what we're doing," he said as he set the battery powered lantern in the middle of the table.

"Good idea Ray," said Tyson as he placed the cards on the table next to the lantern. Looking around, he noticed that while the Chief had come over and was now sitting himself at the table, Kai was still standing by the window.

_We can't have that!_ Thought Tyson as he made his way over to where Kai was standing.

"Kai," Tyson said as he got close enough. Kai didn't even open his eyes. "Kai, Kai, hey Kai!"

Kai's eyes snapped open to shoot Tyson a death glare.

"Hey Kai, you have to play too!" Tyson said exuberantly, unfazed by the death glare Kai was still sending his way.

"Hn"

"Come on Kai! You're the one you wanted me to think of something to do and I did. So come on and let's do it!"

Kai said nothing.

"Come on sourpuss, play poker with us. Please," pleaded Tyson. "It's not like I'm asking you to play Go Fish or something like that. Its poker! Poker is a totally non childish game. Besides, you're probably good at it. You are constantly wearing a poker face anyway."

Kai simply closed his eyes again. _Darn, he's going to be extra stubborn. Oh well, time for plan B!_ If Kai had his eyes open he would have seen a mischievous smile cross Tyson's face.

Heaving a dramatic sigh Tyson turned partially away. "Okay Kai, I can see you really don't want to play and I won't force you. If you don't want to play I guess that's fine."

Kai cracked one eye open. Was Tyson really giving up? No, he must be up to something.

Sighing again Tyson continued, "I understand Kai, I really do."

_Understand what_, thought Kai.

"It's understandable that you would be afraid of losing to me after all."

_What!_ Kai's eyes snapped open fully and he pushed himself off the wall he had been leaning against. "I am not afraid."

"It's okay to be scared Kai, its natural," replied Tyson with mock seriousness.

"I am not afraid," repeated Kai.

Suddenly Tyson smiled. "Okay, if you're not afraid prove it. Play with us."

"Fine" grit out Kai and with that he stalked over to the table and sat down.

The rest of the gang had to hide their grins as they watched this. Kai may not know it, but Tyson knew just how to crack Kai's shell.

Grinning happily, Tyson walked over to the table and sat down. "Okay guys, let's play poker!" Tyson was just about to shuffle the cards when he was interrupted.

"Wait," cried Max suddenly.

"What's wrong Max, you want to be dealer?" Tyson held out the deck of cards to Max.

"No, no I just have to do something real quick. I'll be right back!" With that, Max ran out of the room.

"What do you think Max suddenly had to do?" Tyson asked puzzled.

"I don't know," replied Ray. "I guess we'll just have to wait.

So they waited. And waited. Oh, and just to break up the monotony a bit, they waited some more. Over fifteen minutes had passes and still no Max.

"Maybe someone should go check on him," said Chief nervously as he eyed the door Max had disappeared behind.

"I'll go," said Tyson as he jumped up from his seat. He quickly walked over and rapped sharply on the door. "Hey Max, are you okay in there?"

A bump could be heard through the closed door, and then Max's voice called out. "I'm fine! I'll be right out!"

"Are you sure," Tyson called back.

"Yeah," Max replied. Another bump was heard followed by a soft 'ow'.

"Max?"

"I'm fine, go ahead and start without me!"

"If you're sure…"

"I'm sure!"

"Alright!" Tyson walked back over to the table. "He said we could start without him." He said in answer to the questioning looks.

"Okay," said Ray. "Tyson go ahead and deal.

"Alright," said Tyson happily as he began to pass out the cards. "The games poker, deuces and one eyed jacks are wild."

And without further ado, the game was under way.The first two rounds went, surprisingly, to Kenny. The others realized the Chief wasn't kidding when he said they better watch out. After that they took Kenny seriously. Four rounds later: one won by Ray, one by Kai, and two by Tyson (Who gloated of course), they realized that Max still hadn't come back.

"Maybe I should check on him again," said Tyson as he looked over at Max's closed door.

"Leave him," said Kai.

"But," Tyson protested.

"Or are you just chickening out because you know you are going to lose?" A smirk blossomed on Kai's face.

"No way, you're going down!" Tyson cried, turning to his cards once again. Sadly for Tyson he really was going to lose and he knew it. His hand was dreadful. But no way was he going to forfeit. He would never forfeit to Kai, NEVER!

Ray and the Chief however had no problem with forfeiting and promptly did so.

"Okay guys, show us your cards," Ray said after another round of betting. He was glad he forfeited with the amount they bet. He didn't think he could win with three two's anyway.

Slowly, unhappily, Tyson lowered his cards to the table. He didn't have a single thing. Glaring at Kai's smug face, Tyson demanded that he show his great hand.

When Kai put his cards down, Ray wanted to kick himself. Their in Kais hand was one king, one jack, one queen, and a pair of threes. If he hadn't forfeited he would have won! That teaches him not to give up.

"What's wrong Ray, you look even unhappier than Tyson," asked the Chief.

Wordlessly, Ray turned over his cards to show his three two's.

"You should remember that in poker your opponents could be bluffing." Kai said all this in a quiet calm tone with his eyes closed and arms crossed. However, underneath was a condescending undertone.

"Why you," Ray began but was cut off by entrance of Max.

"Hey Guys!"

Turning to great their friend, they all froze in shock. The silence in the room was almost palpable. As the sudden hush that had descended over them dragged on, Max simply stood blinking in confusion. The others? Well, they weren't even blinking.

There standing before them was Max in what appeared to be every piece of clothing he owned. He must have been wearing at least five or six shirts and both of his jackets. Around his neck were three scarves. On his hands he had what looked to be two pairs of gloves, maybe three. They weren't sure how many pairs of pants he was wearing, but they all knew it wasn't just one. One his head was a blue hat and fluffy green earmuffs. To complete the ensemble he had a pair of glasses on his face.

Tyson was the first to get his voice back. "Uh, Max. Why exactly are you dressed like, um, well, that?"

The smile on Max's face got bigger. "Well duh," said Max as if the answer were obvious.

They simply looked at him.

Blinking in confusion Max said, "Well, aren't we playing strip poker?"

As everyone fell over and onto the floor they all couldn't help but think the same thing. _Maybe Max isn't so innocent after all._

_Owari_

A/N My first fic all grown up and on being posted. Sigh It seems like only yesterday. Oh well, review? Please? And tell me if you want a sequel. It will be on what happens when they make good on there bets. (They were betting with pieces of paper that had favors on them. :) I took this out because it didn't mesh. shrugs Until next time!

Cat


End file.
